Our Family Is Now Complete
by btamamura
Summary: The story of how Tracey and Cilan became fathers to young Ashlyn. AU. Starchshipping. Shounen-ai. Tracey x Cilan


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pokemon or the characters, they are the property of Tajiri Satoshi, Game Freak and Nintendo. I do own Angelique, Ashlyn, Martha and Nurturing Hands Orphanage._

**Notes: **_**I have finally done it, the story that explains the addition of Tracey and Cilan's daughter Ashlyn to their family. Sadly, there are some foster care systems that don't allow same-sex partners to adopt the children, but really that's ridiculous. All the kids need is love and a place to call home, never mind if they have two mums, two dads, a mum and dad...**_

_**Anyway, this fic contains Starchshipping (Tracey x Cilan) as well as brief mention of Pokeshipping (Ash x Misty). Starchshipping is a shounen-ai pairing, meaning two males in a romantic relationship. If you do not like that, then please leave now. If it's okay by your standards, then I hope you enjoy!**_

As the sun shone through the window, it revealed two young men slumbering in their large bed. Normally, they'd be only covered by the sheet on their bed as they held each other, but a recent change had them make certain they stayed clothed, especially in the morning.

The door flew open, and in rushed a little girl, no older than four years old. "Papa Tracey! Papa Cilan! It's morning~!" she sung happily.

The young men chuckled as they stirred and looked over to their daughter. "Alright, Ashlyn, we're up, we're up," Tracey replied. He let out a yawn and nudged Cilan slightly. "Come on, you know that Ashlyn's more effective than any alarm clock."

Cilan nodded and yawned as he sat up. "Very true."

Ashlyn grinned widely, and then resumed her morning routine. She stepped back from the bedroom door enough to run to the bed and then took a leap. She landed safely between her fathers and hugged both of them. "Good morning~!"

"Good morning, Ashlyn," Cilan replied, affection in his tone as he returned the embrace.

"Did you sleep well?" Tracey asked her.

"I did and I had a really nice dream," the girl replied eagerly. "I dreamed that I was with my Papa Tracey and Papa Cilan and we went on a picnic together!"

"Well, isn't that funny, Cilan was planning on preparing a picnic last night. Are you sure you didn't sneak out of bed and see him pack it?"

The girl pouted. "Okay, I did."

Tracey just laughed. "It's fine, dear."

"Absolutely! The three of us are going on a picnic together," Cilan added. "Today is a very special day for two reasons."

"Really? What is it?" Ashlyn asked.

"Three years ago, we got married. And last year, you came into our life."

_**"I see...thank you. Goodbye." Cilan hung up the phone and sighed. **_

_**"Is everything alright?" Tracey asked as he handed his husband a cup of herbal tea.**_

_**"Thank you." He had a sip, and could feel himself starting to calm. "That was the orphanage we visited last week." He shook his head. "They said no, as well as more."**_

_**"The same thing?"**_

_**"The same thing."**_

_**Tracey let out a sigh as he sat beside Cilan and wrapped an arm around him. "Those children need stable homes to live in, after everything they've been through."**_

_**Cilan nodded. When he'd heard some of the stories of the children they'd met, he'd just burst into tears, he'd noticed Tracey was quite close to tears himself. Some stories were so horrifying, he couldn't help but admire the strength the children displayed. "Even so, there's always the fact that we're same-sex partners that has them say no."**_

_**"It's ridiculous and discriminatory. Neither of us has a criminal record, our living environment is safe and clean...and yet..."**_

_**"This is really frustrating. Not just for us, but for everyone else involved. For the children who have a chance at having a home, but being unable to live with us, and for the many other couples like us who only want to bring a child into a safe and happy environment."**_

_**He set down his cup of tea, took Cilan's and moved it to the table, then wrapped both arms around him in a comforting embrace. "We will be able to help a child who needs help. And with Angelique as their cousin, they'll be able to live a happy and normal life."**_

_**The smaller male nodded quietly. "Those poor children..."**_

_**After a few minutes in the silent embrace, the phone rang. Tracey picked it up and answered it, putting it on speaker so both of them could hear the other person. "Hello, this is Tracey."**_

_**"Glad I was able to reach you, Trace. Cilan's there too?" It was one of Cilan's brothers, Chilli.**_

_**"I'm here, Chilli," Cilan responded.**_

_**"You sound quite upset. Another rejection?"**_

_**"Yes. Same reason as the last fifty."**_

_**Chilli let out a slight growl. "That's stupid! Those kids need a home, and by rejecting you and every other same-sex partnership, they're just keeping those kids in the unstable environment! You'd think they don't even care!"**_

_**"Chilli, remember why you called." Cress' voice came onto the speaker as well.**_

_**"Ah, that's right. I have good news for you. There's an orphanage in our town, and before you worry about anything, we spoke to them about the problem you've been having, and not only did they express disgust about the other orphanages, they assured that they don't think with those ideals. As long as the children adopted are safe, happy and loved, that's all that matters."**_

_**"That's wonderful news!" Cilan exclaimed.**_

_**"Can you please give us their number? We'll need to organise a good time to meet the children," Tracey added.**_

_**"Certainly," Cress replied calmly. "Also, know that when you come here, you're welcome to stay here while waiting for the results. It will save the trip back and forth."**_

_**"We appreciate the offer, Cress." Tracey noted the number as Cress relayed it. "Okay, got it. Thanks for the help!"**_

_**"Hey, we want to be uncles too, you know!" Chilli exclaimed enthusiastically.**_

_**"You already are. You're family too, so Angelique is also your niece," Cilan assured. "But it will be nice for Angelique to have a cousin to play with."**_

_**"Yeah, sure will! By the way, how is the little angel doing?"**_

_**"She lost her first tooth last week. She was scared at first, but with promise of a treat from the Tooth Fairy, she immediately cheered up and hurried to put her tooth under her pillow."**_

_**"Oh?"**_

_**"And because it was a big tooth, she was visited by numerous "fairies" and received some coins, lollies and a bracelet."**_

_**Chilli and Cress chuckled. "She's a lucky little girl, eh?"**_

_**"She certainly is."**_

_**"Anyway, we'll let you go so you can prepare to call the orphanage tonight," Cress piped up. "Goodbye and best wishes to you."**_

_**"Next time you see Angelique, give her a big hug from each of us!" Chilli added.**_

_**"Of course we will. Thank you for your help," Cilan replied.**_

_**"We both appreciate it, and I know the child we adopt will feel the same way," Tracey concluded.**_

_**With a final **__bye__**, the call ended.**_

_**Due to timezone differences, they had to wait until 10pm in their time before they could make the call. Tracey read out the number to Cilan while the smaller male typed it into the phone. He set it on speaker and both waited anxiously for an answer.**_

_**"Good afternoon, this is Martha of Nurturing Hands, how may I help you?"**_

_**"Good afternoon, my name is Tracey, and I'm with Cilan. I believe you may have spoken with his brothers?"**_

_**"Oh yes, those young waiters. I heard about the problem you've been having, and not only is it unfair to you, it's unfair to the children most of all. But, you do not have to worry. As long as you can assure me that your child will be safe, happy and loved, I have zero issue with anything else."**_

_**"We wish we had met you long ago," Cilan stated softly. **_

_**"So then, you wish to adopt a boy or a girl?"**_

_**"We've been talking, and think it would be nice if we had a daughter."**_

_**"Girl? Alright then. Age?"**_

_**"Whether she's an infant or in her teens, we're perfectly fine," Tracey replied.**_

_**"Okay then. Now, I'm gonna ask some personal questions about both of you, and I apologise for prying, but it must be done. Any use of harmful substances?"**_

_**"Never," they both answered, disgust in their tone at the very thought.**_

_**Martha hummed to herself. "Any criminal offences? Fines excluded. We just need to know if your home environment will be safe."**_

_**"None." They responded together again.**_

_**"Okay, good. Tell me a bit about your backgrounds. It will be helpful to the child if you can relate to her in any way. We'll start with you, Tracey."**_

_**"Alright. Well, my parents died in a motor vehicle accident when I was nine years old, and I was taken in by my next door neighbour, who'd been authorised to be my legal guardian. There was no formal adoption process, but that never stopped her from loving me as her second son, and I've always loved her like another mother. I also had support from Cilan, his brothers and his mother."**_

_**Martha let out a sympathetic sound. "I'm sorry for making you bring that up. And, Cilan, I do apologise to you as well."**_

_**"It's alright," Cilan replied. "I lived with my brothers and both of my parents until I was five. My parents divorced and my father abandoned the family. It was hard, but because of Tracey's parents, I was alright. We both think of each other's parents as **__aunts and uncles__** because of their close bond with each other."**_

_**"Orphaned...and abandoned by a parent...I believe there is one girl in particular you should meet. The little dear's name is Ashlyn. After her father died in a workplace accident not long after she was born, her mother brought her here and never returned. She hasn't really known a parent's love, she grew up in here. She's only three years old, but she's always caused a lot of concern for us. Nobody seemed to want her, and she has known it ever since she was old enough to talk."**_

_**"Poor Ashlyn..." **_

_**"We'd like to meet her. If we're authorised to, we'd like to adopt her. No child should have to feel unwanted and unloved," Tracey added firmly, though his voice was wavering.**_

_**"Yes, Ashlyn needs lots of love, she needs to feel wanted, and we can do that for her," Cilan added, voice breaking.**_

_**"You two are precious men. Thank you very much. How soon can you get here?"**_

_**"We'll need to take a flight, we're in another state."**_

_**"I see. Will that be an issue?"**_

_**"Not at all! We can book our flights online and let my brothers know we'll be arriving within the next 24 hours. They've already extended the offer to stay with them."**_

_**"Very good. This is what I want to hear! You will definitely make fine parents. This meeting isn't just with Ashlyn, it's so I can get to know you in person and judge for myself if you are suitable to be her parents. I'll go and help Ashlyn prepare for your visit. Be certain to call at least one hour in advance so everything will be ready. If I judge you to be fit parents, then you can adopt her on that day. Sound good?"**_

_**"Very good. Thank you very much," Tracey answered.**_

_**"I should be thanking you two. There's hope for Ashlyn after all."**_

_**With an exchange of **__bye__** from each adult, the call ended.**_

_**Cilan threw his arms around Tracey. "We're going to have a daughter!"**_

_**He returned the firm embrace. "I know! This is incredible!"**_

_**"And Ashlyn will finally have a home...the poor girl, I can't begin to imagine the despair she's been feeling for these years. People come to see her, decide she's not the child they're after, and then leave her."**_

_**"We'll more than make up for that. We're going to be absolutely loving fathers to her. We'll bring her home, get her settled and show her what it really means to have a place to call home and people to come home to." He squeezed his husband and gave him a quick peck on the top of his head. "Come on, let's go book our tickets."**_

_**The flight was at three in the morning, but that was fine. Cress and Chilli were waiting, and most importantly, so was Ashlyn. By the time they arrived, they'd be able to settle in for the evening and make plans for their meeting the next day.**_

_**Cilan had known for years that flight made Tracey just a little uncomfortable. He held his hand tightly as the plane taxied down the runway and lifted into the air. "Just remember why we're doing this."**_

_**"Right. This is for Ashlyn."**_

_**"Exactly."**_

_**The flight was fairly uneventful. There was little turbulence, neither of them got airsick...in fact, the only bad thing about the flight was the choice of movie.**_

_**They collected their bags and made it out of the terminal with little issue. Cilan spotted his brothers standing near the entrance. "There they are!" Taking hold of Tracey's hand, ignoring any disrespectful murmurs some people uttered, he led his husband to his brothers. **_

_**"Glad you two got here safely, I heard the weather's meant to turn," Chilli commented as he hugged Cilan.**_

_**Cress was quickly embracing Tracey. "How was the flight?"**_

_**"The only bad thing about it was the movie. They need to remember kids are on-board the flight too," Cilan responded as he embraced Cress while Tracey embraced Chilli.**_

_**"What movie did they show?" Chilli asked.**_

_**"We tuned out after the first offensive scene, so we never found out what it was."**_

_**"Anyway, car's over this way. Let's get going, the guestroom is all set for you guys."**_

_**"Thanks, Chilli, Cress," Tracey responded.**_

_**The triplets and Tracey made their way through the entrance and along the road until they reached Chilli's car.**_

_**After they'd finished getting settled in and sleeping off the jetlag that bothered them, Tracey and Cilan were ready to meet with Martha and show her that they would be the perfect parents for Ashlyn.**_

_**Chilli was still sleeping in, so Cress offered to drive them in his car. "I'll give you some time, I can go shopping or something, then pick up Chilli and meet up with you at the orphanage later," he stated as he grabbed his keys.**_

_**"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Cilan responded. He was excited, he was nervous...it was finally happening.**_

_**"Oh, and dear brother of mine?"**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"I just finished cleaning the interior of my car yesterday, so I would greatly appreciate it if you refrained from vomiting from the excitement you're feeling right now. Or, if you do feel the need to, then signal for me to pull over."**_

_**"I've still got some sick bags from the plane, just in case," Tracey offered.**_

_**Cilan crossed his arms and huffed. "Honestly, just one time and you never leave me alone..."**_

_**Cress chuckled. "What are brothers for other than to torment each other with embarrassing moments of the past?" Cress unlocked the doors and climbed into the driver's seat.**_

_**"What did happen? I don't think I was there..." Tracey questioned.**_

_**"You weren't. This was when Mother took us on that holiday before we even met you. Chilli hopped up and down in his seat, so excited he was that we were finally going to the beach. I was calm, and as for Cilan, he tried to contain his excitement, but wound up vomiting all over himself and the back of Mother's seat."**_

_**"Like I said, it was just one time, I was only a child then," Cilan sighed as he fastened his seatbelt.**_

_**Cress turned the key, starting the ignition. "Even so, old habits die hard, dear brother of mine. You know that Chilli still acts like he has ants in his pants whenever he gets excited about something, so I worry that your own habit has stuck with you. Especially right now, concerning the circumstances."**_

_**Tracey couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange between the brothers. **_

_**Cilan pouted. "Tracey, you're my husband, you're supposed to back me up here."**_

_**"Oh no, I'm staying out of this debate," he replied with a laugh.**_

_**"Yes, that's a wise move, Tracey. If you were to back my dear brother up in this debate, then I would have to be ruthless to you as well."**_

_**"Hey, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't tease my husband as well," Cilan commented as he glared playfully at his brother.**_

_**"Oh, but he is my dear brother-in-law, is he not? Then, he is fair game to me as well."**_

_**Tracey sighed. "You know, I always thought Chilli was bad when it came to teasing us, but you're much worse! You're so calm about it, it's as if you're speaking of the weather."**_

_**Cress chuckled. "That's the best method to teasing someone, don't let them know right out that you are and they're easy prey. Oh, and look, my teasing managed to pass the time. We're here." He looked back to his brother and brother-in-law. "Alright, I'll come back in about two and a half hours, send a message to myself or Chilli to let me know when it is an appropriate time if you can leave sooner."**_

_**Cilan nodded as he climbed out of the car. His legs were wobbling. "Alright, we'll keep it in mind."**_

_**"And do not allow yourselves to worry. You have already been approved by Martha, this is just a formality while you pick your daughter up."**_

_**"Right."**_

_**"Alright then, I shall be going." He pulled out of the large driveway and drove down the highway.**_

_**Tracey held Cilan's hand, a comforting gesture that had stuck with them from early childhood days. "Alright, it's time. Are you ready?"**_

_**"I am. Yourself?"**_

_**"More than ready."**_

_**"Then, let's go."**_

_**They inhaled deeply as they stepped through the gates.**_

_**Martha approached them after hearing the chatter of the many children. "Ah, so you've arrived. Tracey and Cilan, correct?"**_

_**"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you in person, Martha," Tracey replied as he shook hands with her.**_

_**"The pleasure is all mine. I can already tell that the two of you have love to spare for an addition to your family." She then shook Cilan's hand. "Ashlyn has finished packing her belongings, and she said she wanted to show you around here before she left. I have to agree with her that it would be good for you to observe her current surroundings so you know what makes her comfortable and what is likely to distress her." She turned slightly. "There she is, right there. Ashlyn!"**_

_**A small girl, barely older than three years of age, quietly and cautiously approached the adults. So many times she'd been asked to go to someone's home, only to find that she's apparently not good enough for them.**_

_**Martha smiled reassuringly. "Ashlyn, this is Tracey, and this is Cilan. They're here to adopt you."**_

_**"Really? This time I can go?"**_

_**"Yes. They are here to pick you up. But first, let's show them around, shall we?"**_

_**"Okay!" She approached the men and stood between them. She took their hands into her own tiny ones and walked with them as Martha led the way.**_

_**As Martha guided them through the orphanage, Ashlyn put in her own comments here and there. When Martha showed them the kitchen, Ashlyn had commented, "I can't go in there until din-din time, because I can't have a cookie before din-din". When Martha showed them the play room, Ashlyn pointed to a picture and said "I drawed that one!". When Martha showed them the main bedroom for the girls, Ashlyn said in a brave voice, "there was a monster under my bed, but I'm not ascared so he cannot hurt me!".**_

_**The tour soon came to an end. Martha handed them everything they'd need. Important notes on how to raise Ashlyn, including if she was allergic to any particular foods. The certificate that stated they were her official parents. Ashlyn's belongings, few in number though they were. **_

_**The last thing they had to do was sign the paperwork, and then, Ashlyn would be able to go to her new home. While Tracey signed his name on the documents, Cilan sent a quick message to Cress, informing him that they finished sooner than expected. Then, Cilan accepted the pen and signed everything.**_

_**During that time, Ashlyn had said goodbye to any of the children who'd played with her and was waiting outside for her fathers to come out and take her home. She didn't have to wait long. She looked up at them and smiled widely, one of her front teeth missing. Her blue eyes shone with joy and her blonde hair bounced as she ran to them and hugged both of them around the legs. "Can we go home now, Papa Tracey? Papa Cilan?"**_

_**"Of course we can, we just have to wait for your uncles to arrive," Cilan responded.**_

_**"I have uncles?"**_

_**"Two of them will be coming, and then you have an uncle, aunt, cousin and two grandmothers all waiting for you to come home. Everyone is very excited about meeting you."**_

_**"I'm excited about meeting them too! I've never had uncles or aunts or cousins or grandmas."**_

_**"Well, we can tell you this, dear, your large family is going to forever love you," Tracey said as he placed a hand on top of her head.**_

_**She looked up and grinned. She then released them from her hold and went to quickly hug Martha. "Bye-bye, Mama Martha. I will miss you."**_

_**"I'll miss you too, dear. I'll always think about you," Martha whispered as she held the girl tightly. She'd been the one to raise her until that day, so she was the closest the girl had to a mother.**_

_**Cilan saw the car pull into the drive. "They're here." He turned to Martha. "Thank you so much for allowing this to happen."**_

_**"No, I should be thanking you for giving Ashlyn a home." She exchanged handshakes with the men and watched as they walked with Ashlyn between them, holding her hands, as they headed to the car that would take her on her first step towards having a family. "Goodbye!"**_

_**Many children gathered and waved as they called goodbye to Ashlyn and the visitors.**_

_**Chilli and Cress hopped out of the car as soon as they caught sight of their niece. "So, this is the little tyke, huh?" Chilli commented as he knelt down. "Hey there, Ashlyn, I'm your uncle Chilli."**_

_**"Hi, Uncle Chilli!"**_

_**"And I am your uncle Cress. Welcome to the family, Ashlyn."**_

_**"Hi, Uncle Cress!"**_

_**Chilli would've squealed if he didn't find it embarrassing. "She's so cute! I just wanna pick her up and squeeze her!"**_

_**"There's plenty of time for that, Chilli, but for now, let's get Ashlyn back to our place."**_

_**The five people climbed into the car. Tracey was the first to notice the addition. "You got a booster seat?"**_

_**Cress nodded. "I said I was going to do some shopping. We need to make our place child-friendly for Ashlyn, so I got her some gifts, as well as a new bed and that seat. That way, she'll always have a place to stay whenever she comes to visit."**_

_**"Have I mentioned how incredible you are when it comes to children, Cress?" Cilan asked.**_

_**Cress nodded. "Even more so when said children are in my family."**_

"And then, after a couple of days at your uncles' house, we came home and you got to meet the rest of your family," Cilan finished telling her.

"You and Angelique hit it off right away! I could tell she was also excited about the idea of having a cousin," Tracey added.

"I'm really happy, Papa Tracey. Papa Cilan. I have a family, and I am so glad that it's you who are my papas."

They embraced their daughter. "And we wouldn't have anybody else as our daughter, Ashlyn," Cilan whispered.

"So then, who's up for a picnic?" Tracey asked.

"Me! Me! I wanna go on a picnic!" Ashlyn exclaimed.

They chuckled. "Alright then, go and get dressed while we get ready, then we'll have some breakfast, then head to the park."

She nodded, waited until they'd released her from their hold, and then bolted off the bed and to her own bedroom.

"Do you think she'll like the surprise?" Cilan asked.

"I'm sure of it," Tracey replied as he climbed out of bed.

The trio had arrived at the park, Ashlyn was bouncing in her seat all the way while Cilan drove. The car pulled to a stop and they climbed out, gathering everything they'd need. "Come here, Ashlyn," Cilan requested.

The girl did as requested. "What is it?"

"We have a surprise for you, so we need you to wear this." He put a blindfold over her eyes then picked her up. "But, don't worry, we're still here."

"Okay!" She wished she could see where they were going, why did she have to wear the blindfold? When she was set on the ground and the blindfold was removed, she saw why.

"SURPRISE!" many voices called. "HAPPY OTHER BIRTHDAY!"

"Other birthday?"

"We told you, didn't we? A year ago today, you became part of our family, so we're going to call this day your other birthday. Everybody wanted to celebrate it, so we're having a party for you."

"But, it's also a special day for you two too, right?"

"Yes, but that's for us to celebrate together. This day is for you to celebrate with your family," Tracey explained.

Ashlyn saw everyone she loved was there. Her grandmother Delia, grandmother Telisha, uncle Ash, aunt Misty, cousin Angelique, uncle Cress and uncle Chilli. There was one more person though, the only mother she had known for the first three years of her life. "Mama Martha!"

The woman ran to the girl and embraced her. "It is so good to see you again, dear. How are you?"

"Good! Papa Tracey and Papa Cilan are good papas!"

"Very wonderful to hear!"

"It's a good thing her sister was able to take care of the children back at the orphanage for the next couple of days," Cilan whispered to his husband.

Tracey nodded and took hold of Cilan's hand. "It has happened at last. Our family is now complete."

Cilan watched as Martha and Ashlyn caught up with each other. Cress was teasing Chilli and Ash again. Misty was helping Telisha and Delia set out the food they had brought, rolling her eyes as her husband and Cilan's brothers continued to tease and taunt each other as they did when they were children, and Angelique was running to Ashlyn, calling for her to come and play. "You're right."

"Remind me next time that I must make a sketch of this kind of scene."

"No, because you're part of it, not an outsider who is observing. If you want something to remember this, get a photographer or something, but no excluding yourself for the sake of art, alright?"

"Alright. Well then, shall we join everyone?"

"I never thought you'd ask, dear husband of mine." He squeezed Tracey's hand as he leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, allowed Tracey to give him one in return, and then walked beside his husband towards the family that had formed over the years.__


End file.
